


Online Offline

by MonochromeAi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeAi/pseuds/MonochromeAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of the Batter and Zacharie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

It’s been an eternity, no only a few days. Which had felt like a spiraling sense that time has slow down and made it seem as the theory of forever is truly real. You are the Batter, and your friend the player has been out for that few day period.

And still to this very moment, the player has not returned, you’re stuck in Zone 2, with no real place to travel to. No need to bother trying to pry at those pesky spirits. There doesn’t seem to be a real point still the player is back, with a heavy sigh you get up and stretch. Looking around you at what is there to do, the Elsen are terrified of you still, though some better than others in a sense. There are still those who contemplate on to even approach you, who seemed to be a giant to them.

Your name is Zacharie, you’re unsure why you are on the top of the library, you know clearly that the judge will come by and nag at you to get in the correct area for the Batter. Feet swinging on the edge of the skyscraper like building, watching the whale specters float around in the black sky. You know that the player is out and from your last conversation with the Batter, there has been a fondness growing for him inside of you. Hearing the slightest sound, there are foot steps coming towards you, it is your little friend. “Why haven’t you set you at your shop mister Zacharie?” the Judge asked with a lowly purr in his questioning. 

With a small chuckle, you pull down your mask to hide your face again, it was out of habit. The Judge has seen your face many of times, it does not matter to you anymore. “Hello misure kitty,” you greet and pet his head. “Relax, my amigo hasn’t even started to head towards the shop. The paths confuse him.” It worries you a bit after you say that, looking down you could see a small white spec with a light glow from the add-on. 

"Very well," The Judge purrs as he is pet. "I trust you Zacharie, just don’t fool around anymore." The cat huffed and left, disappearing before your eyes. 

Zacharie left with a heavy sigh, heaving up his backpack to head down the stairs to the library. Thoughts raced through his head as he soon saw a light come out from the windows, could it be… No, but Zacharie couldn’t move for some reason after the bright light. Had the player returned?

The Player had indeed returned, and that left with the Batter to be a mere puppet at the hands. The strings intertwined with the Batters joint muscles as he was practically possessed, frightening the Elsen and the specters all alike. Sure it was doing the job, but it also felt wrong. Purifying the zones was the point, yet somewhere it felt as if a gaping hole was going to be made. And that hole was empty to the core, if the eyes of a being were to look inside fear would strike upon them. Shivers would roll down their spines as the abyss stares back at them with the coldest of eyes. Eyes that showed fear of nothing. Nothingness in fact that even one with no soul would begin to feel uneasy. 

And yet, whether or not the Player being present or not. There was always a sense of loneliness, it seemed not as terrible when the Player was gone. The Elsen were always lively, frightened or not. Even with that, it didn’t fill the hole inside both the Batter and Zacharie.


	2. Chapter 2

The hours had gone by again from what it seemed to have lasted for centuries to come, you were already set up for the Batter to arrive. Knowing very well that their puppet-master had been playing. You estimate when they'll be gone and you could go back to stalking the Batter. The grey clouds above made the atmosphere seem more grim leaving behind an exhausted feeling. You almost feel too lazy to sit down and flip through your credits. Which wasn't normal, you'd always enjoyed the credits to even just count up. Fiddling with your mask along with your somewhat tight sweater, there's a sound of someone walking about. Almost as if you were controlled you place your mask on and there's the Batter, along with the player from who knows where. No muscles could be moved only your thoughts racing as you see the man before you step to the side at a saving point. Taking their time the player soon logs off causing a small sigh of relief from you as you look towards the Batter. 

From the looks of it he seemed to be off in a trance, of course he was being controlled for hours he must have been tired as well. He then moves and looks over to you, a blank stare, almost cold. You could feel his eyes stab you through your heart, almost frightening in fact. And yet there was an awkward silence about that made you uneasy, so you chuckle and wave as you pulled down your sweater sleeve. "Bonjour misure Batter, my amigo~" he call and he just rolls his eyes from the looks of it, if he even had eyes. 

You notice that he begins to take his way towards the counter his add-ons at his side like a key chain clinging together making a soft melody, realizing that you are at the counter! Thank god for your mask since you were already feeling your cheeks getting red. He's taller than you by a good few inches but not as muscular as you are. You're more stocky and full of pure muscle, while yes he has muscles but he was a lot leaner than meets the eye. He settles his bat down, leaning it on the counter with a sigh. "I'm not your amigo," he huffed and wiped the sweat from off of his face. You try your best not to lick your lips, it's very tempting. Being attracted to the Batter was difficult for you and even the Judge knew it. "Mind if I have a cloth of some sort? I'm awfully sweaty," The Batter requests and rests his large palms on the counter. 

Of course you oblige and nod, going through your item filled backpack, shuffling a few items around to find a cloth. "Here you are," you present as the cloth is given to the Batter. He takes it and cleans off his sweaty face, watching him sigh was total bliss. The Batter is one of the only few you felt comfortable around enough to at least chat with and answer a handful of questions if he just so asks. As you think about it possibly the Judge? That cat was very sly and cunning it was more of mixed feelings about him than anything. But right now all you thought about was the Batter instead as he was standing there for a moment holding out the cloth you'd given him. "Oh! My my, I do apologize. I got lost in a thought my dear friend!" you nod, taking the cloth to stuff it away in your bag even if it was moist and had the stench of the Batters sweat. 

The Batter shook his head. "No it's fine, I suppose I can feel that way to at times. Getting distracted more than ever when the player is around. I feel as if the longer they play the more I feel like I mindless puppet who really has no input," he proclaimed. All you did was nod and agree as such, he did make a point as well.

When the player was online everything had seemed lifeless and repeated itself over and over. And yet of course there were times that you had free reign over the Zones. Only chances are of being caught by the player were none, all thanks to the knowledge of the secret paths that barely anyone dared to find out about. Not the player, the Batter, nor the Judge. All part of your many secrets. 

"Aah yes yes! Now well the player is away... How about a little fun and relaxation? I'm sure that will help you relax, plus you'd be staying in the Zone if the player happened to come back at one point~" you whistle out that last part, hopefully persuading the Batter. Though you could do better than that Zacharie! Even still didn't want your game to be revealed too quickly. You still have yet to know what's under that cap bill.... "Fine." 

"Hmm? Pardon?" you inquire, curious on what the Batter meant. "I said I'll join in on your little adventure Zacharie. What else could I do? I might as well go mad, and it would be best to keep my mind from going down a dark path." 

"Oh how wonderful!" Zacharie chimed, though on the inside his heart was fluttering, he was on cloud nine as some would call it. He had a feeling that while the player was away that he and the Batter could intertwine with a bond. A bond that could last forever, until everything was turned off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delay had been longer than imagined! I didn't think I would get a lot of hits on the previous chapter but I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who read the first part and gave it a kudos even! Now, main reason for delay: More length, plus I've been a lazy ass which is no excuse! I don't think I'll continue this since this was just a trial run of writing fan fiction! I do have other things in stock and I need to focus on my education for the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I hope it wasnt terrible! Feel free to say if you like it or not. Critique it even, that would be much appreciated! It's suppose to be short, so I apologize that it isn't long at all.


End file.
